<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You love me, right? by SepticAce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242791">You love me, right?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticAce/pseuds/SepticAce'>SepticAce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Enola Holmes (2020), Henry Cavill - Fandom, Man of Steel (2013)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>D/s undertones, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Henry Cavill RPF - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:34:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticAce/pseuds/SepticAce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry comes home to you crying on the bed, scared that you’ll one day lose him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You love me, right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Baby, I’m home!” Henry softly yells into the house as he comes home, wanting to announce his present but also not wanting to be too loud in case you’re sleeping. When there’s no reply, he assumes that you’re doing just that, probably curled up on the couch with the TV running. He quietly takes off his coat and shoes, wondering if Kal is asleep as well, as the bear hadn’t greeted him yet. Making his way into the living room, his heart stops a second when he can’t see you on the comfy sofa.</p><p>“Darling!” he exclaims again, but still no response. Now a little worried, he quickly jogs up the stairs and silently opens the bedroom door. The first thing he sees is Kal, on the bed, cuddled up against a big bump in the blanket. It takes a second for the concerned man to notice the bit of hair peeking out from under said blanket.</p><p>“Hey my love.” Henry’s voice is soft now, not wanting to disturb you too much. As he gets closer to the bed though, he can hear that your breathing is too uneven for you to be asleep. He gently sits down beside your form, giving Kal a short scratch to say hello. Then he ever so carefully puts his hand on where he assumes your shoulder is.</p><p>“Love, are you okay? Why are you in the bed?” there’s no judgement in the deep voice, only worry. You don’t usually spend time in the bedroom during the day. Where his hand connected with your shoulder, he can feel your body tremble. “Baby, hey, it’s okay. I’m here now.” He grabs the blanket close to your face and pulls it back slowly, which just makes you turn to hide your face in the pillows. Kal gives of a light growl. “It’s okay big boy. I’ll take care of them.” Henry reassures, moving his hand to swipe some of your hair from your face.</p><p>“Babe, will you please look at me? What happened?” You just curl up further, not feeling like you can face the man you love so much in this state. After a couple of minutes in which Henry keeps gently stroking the side of your face, hoping you’ll come around, he realises he’ll need to apply a different technique to get to the bottom of your distress.</p><p>“Baby.” His voice has a little more authority in it now, though still gentle. In the same moment, the hand that was cradling your face moves to your neck and applies gentle pressure. “Baby, love, I’m gonna need you to look at me.” The touch to the neck coupled with his stern voice finally shakes you a little from your self-pity. Slowly, you turn your face, revealing your cried-out eyes, tears still on your cheeks.</p><p>“There you go” Henry coos, immediately rewarding your obedience. He pulls you up into a sitting position and wraps his strong arms around you. Kal, in response, moves as well and nudges your side, giving a little lick to your arm. You’re still slack in Henry’s arms, barely holding yourself up. As your lover presses you a little closer into his body, his scent hits you and soothes your frayed nerves a little more.</p><p>“Talk to me little one, what’s got you so worked up? Has something happened at work? Or on the internet? Let me help.” His voice is steady and low, but even his body is tense with the thought of what could’ve gotten the love of his life in such a state. You catch your breath, the tears having stopped falling from your face.  You push yourself away form Henry’s body a little bit so you can look at his face. His arms reluctantly give way, hands lingering on your side and shoulder.</p><p>“You love me, right?” your voice is quiet, so quiet Henry almost didn’t catch what you asked. When it clicks though, he tilts his head and cocks his eyebrow in confusion. “What on earth could make you doubt that? Of course I do! With all I have and all I am!” He pulls you tight again. “I love you so much it hurts every second we’re apart. I love seeing your groggy face in the morning and your blissful face when I’m making you feel good and your cheeky grin when you think you’ve got the upper hand for once. I love how adorable you are when you play with Kal and I love how you let me take care of you. I love your resilience and strength and determination to stick to who you are while also being so careful not to hurt other people. I love you, Y/N. Forever and always. I’m sorry I didn’t make it clear enough and that you’ve got any doubt about my love for you. I’m sorry if I ever made you feel unloved.” His voice cracks a little at the last sentence.</p><p>“That’s not… you never made me feel unloved, Hen.” You feel bad that he’s blaming himself now, when you know it’s your own insecurity that brought these thoughts about. “I just worry. I know how needy I am, and how much work it must be for you to be in charge of both of us and I try! I try so hard to be good but I can’t always be and I need you so much and I’m scared to lose you and have to go back to caring for myself all alone and I feel maybe some day you’ll get bored of me, or it’ll be too much and I’ll be too much and you’d rather be with someone who won’t want so much of your time and attention and…”, you take a second to breathe, “I just love you so much, Hen. I love you so goddamn much and I wouldn’t know what to do with myself if I ever lost you. You’re my whole world.” Henry cuts you off with a gentle kiss on your lips, seeing how you were about to talk yourself into more tears. When you part, he holds your face on both sides, catching your gaze and not letting it go.</p><p>“I want you to listen to me, little one. I will never ever be sick of you. I love you <em>because</em> you are so needy and you let me be in charge and you give me all this power over you voluntarily and I love you <em>because </em>you let me take care of you. Just as much as you need to be taken care of, I have the need to take care. I like doing it. It gives me peace. It won’t ever be a burden.” You want to hide your face again in embarrassment, but Henry’s hands prevent you from moving your head. “You understand that this is mutually beneficial, yes? That I feel the same way about you that you feel about me?” You nod, not trusting yourself to speak. You’re still embarrassed by how into your own head you let yourself get, but Henry’s strong and steady presence settles you.</p><p>“Right then, if we’re in agreement that we love each other equally and that we’re not gonna lose each other, how do you feel about some takeaway and a cosy movie?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>